


Alternate Ending

by jperalta



Category: Cape Fear (1962)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Castration, Murder, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jperalta/pseuds/jperalta
Summary: Spoilers for the 1962 movieI watched Cape Fear recently and it was good but this is the ending that I wanted to happen because Cady deserves to get his dick cut off and then die :)Takes place when Cady first attacks Peggy on the boat, near the end.
Kudos: 1





	Alternate Ending

Peggy slowly reaches behind her, feeling for anything that could help her. She finds the wooden handle of a stone rolling pin, pulls it into her palm. Max's hand is on her shoulder, making her skin crawl. He blinks for only a moment, and when he does she guides the rolling pin right into his skull. He stumbles, falls to the side. Peggy trades out the rolling pin for the large knife as quickly as she could, knowing every second mattered. When Max was just started to fully regain consciousness, Peggy kicked him in the face as hard as she could. Blood went all over her clothes, all over the floor. His nose was surely broken. He fell backwards and again hit his head on the ground. Then finally, Peggy kneeled on top of him, gripping the knife tightly. The hairs on her head were flying all over, the sweat and salt making it twice as thick as normal. She had the power now - she held the power in her right hand. Max was squirming under her, bloody, broken, hideous. Then for a slight second, she saw a smile spread across his battered face, and she felt the strict morality of her world slip away. She reached down between her thighs, felt the bulge under his soaking wet pants. He was hard - of course he was. She slowly undid his pants and set her fingers around his dick, and Max smiled as if he had won. Then Peggy heaved a few heavy breaths into her lungs, tugged on his dick as hard as she could - and she found she had a lot of strength in her in this moment - then she pulled the knife down, close to her fingers, and looked into his eyes as he screamed, as he rattled underneath her, cursing her, cursing everything. She ran the knife over it again, and felt something come off into her hand. She didn't even look to see what it was before she threw the flesh behind her. Max was still screaming as she rammed the knife down into his heart, pushing and twisting as much as possible, making sure to maintain eye contact as much as she could, which was difficult given how much he was thrashing about. Blood was coming up into his mouth, spilling everywhere, and it only fueled her more. The knife was so far in that she almost wondered if it was stuck into the wood floor on the other side. His body continued convulsing as he bled out, until she could feel his heart slowing under her hand, could see the life leaving his eyes. Finally he was silent and still. She pushed herself up from his body, his despicable blood covering her hands, the knife still wedged into his heart. She looked at the ruined mass at the point of his legs, and couldn't help but to feel a wave of complete pleasure and satisfaction come over her.


End file.
